


Plan Q

by HashtagLEH



Series: Up All Night to Get Bucky [1]
Category: Captain America (Movies), Iron Man (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Alternate Universe - No Powers, But Sam deals with it, Cheating, Getting Together, IronFalcon - Freeform, M/M, Matchmaking, Meet-Cute, New Year's Eve Party, Sam and Tony are married, Steve and Bucky are only actually in the first chapter, Tony Stark Does What He Wants, Tony and Sam are in the second one, Tony is basically an awkward cupid
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-04
Updated: 2016-10-05
Packaged: 2018-08-19 13:54:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,940
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8210932
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HashtagLEH/pseuds/HashtagLEH
Summary: “Since we have”—Bucky checked his watch—“About a minute and a half till the fireworks ring in the new year, and we’re likely to be the only ones here without a date to kiss, do you want to save some awkwardness and kiss each other?”Steve was staring at him now, the lights from the pool flickering across his face. “Are you serious?”





	1. Let's Not Make This Awkward

**Author's Note:**

> This is based on a prompt that I saw somewhere...but I don't actually remember where from. Probably Tumblr. I added Tony and Sam in the next chapter so that a couple more things could be explained. I'll have that chapter up either tomorrow or the next day. :) Hope you enjoy!

Bucky opened the door, and upon seeing the people inside, he blinked and shut the door. Neither of them noticed in their…occupation.

Letting out a long breath, he leaned against the wall, gently banging the back of his head repeatedly against it in frustration. He brought his metal hand up to his face, wiping it tiredly.

It wasn’t that he hadn’t expected it. But it still hurt all the same, that his boyfriend of six months would be cheating on him, with the very man that he’d said he didn’t even think was attractive.

Speaking of which, he knew the other man had a boyfriend, too – the strong blond guy just approaching him and the door in which the other two were exploring each other. It was like looking into his own past self, innocently looking for his boyfriend at Tony Stark’s New Year’s Eve party in each room he passed.

“You’re not going to want to open that door,” Bucky advised tiredly after the man – Steve, he thought – had gotten to the door he stood beside. At the blond’s raised eyebrow of confusion, he elaborated, “Your boy Brock’s mouth is a bit busy with Jack’s.”

“Oh,” the blond said, not looking surprised but not knowing what else to say. After a moment, he crossed to stand on the other side of him, leaning against the wall next to him. “You’re – Barnes, right?”

“Bucky,” the brunette introduced.

“I’m Steve,” the blond said. Bucky nodded, not feeling much like holding a conversation with the other man at the moment.

They were quiet for a few minutes, watching the other partygoers in various states of drunkenness and nudity. Several people were skinny-dipping in the indoor pool, and they watched as one woman jumped off the balcony into the deep end of the pool. People were laughing as she came back up, whining about the hard smack her body had made with the water.

“New Year’s Eve, huh?” Steve huffed with a sort of self-deprecating laugh after some time. “I was just looking for Brock so we’d kiss at midnight.”

Bucky quirked a smile at him. “So was I,” he confessed. “For Jack, anyway.”

“Seems a bit stupid, now, huh?” Steve said, his smile turned sad.

Abruptly Bucky decided that Steve shouldn’t be looking so sad. He’d always been that way – being happier if he made someone else happy, so he would probably feel better if he cheered up the admittedly attractive blond.

“Not stupid at all,” he said. “But since we have”—he checked his watch—“About a minute and a half till the fireworks ring in the new year, and we’re likely to be the only ones here without a date to kiss, do you want to save some awkwardness and kiss each other?”

Steve was staring at him now, the lights from the pool flickering across his face. “Are you serious?”

Bucky shrugged. “Doesn’t have to mean anything,” he said, though he hoped that the slice of American apple pie would accept, if for nothing else than that the blond was attractive. “And it’s not like we’re really cheating anymore – clearly our boyfriends have decided they’d rather have each other and just forgot to inform us of that fact.”

Steve blinked at him disbelievingly for a few moments before he huffed a laugh and shrugged, wiping a hand over his face. “What the hell,” he finally said in acceptance.

And it was right on time, because people were beginning to count down from ten, staring at the giant clock that Tony had bought just for tonight.

Bucky smirked at Steve daringly, stepping well into his personal space and tilting his head up just slightly to look into the very blue eyes. “Just a kiss,” he said as though reassuring him, but the look on his face almost dared the blond to do more.

Steve nodded, the look that crossed over his face saying that he wasn’t backing out of this. “Just a kiss,” he confirmed.

“…THREE!”

Bucky wrapped his arms around Steve’s neck.

“…TWO!”

Steve raised an eyebrow as though saying, ‘Is that the best you’ve got?’ and countered by putting his hands on Bucky’s waist.

“…ONE!”

A flash of a grin, and then Bucky and Steve’s lips met.

They hadn’t actually talked about how long their kiss would be, but regardless neither found themselves caring. Adrenaline flowing through both, their kiss became heavy within moments, their bodies pressing closer to the other as tongues battled for dominance. Bucky’s fingers found themselves in Steve’s hair, tugging and pulling the short strands to bring the kiss closer, and Steve’s hands had slipped under Bucky’s shirt, clutching him closer even while they traced the muscles on his back. Bucky finally acquiesced, letting Steve take control of the kiss, and in moments Steve’s tongue was tracing over his teeth and the roof of his mouth, tasting faintly of chili peppers.

Both were brought back to the present when they became aware of their mutual hardness pressing against each other in search of relief. Pulling back reluctantly, they panted for breath while looking at each other with pupils blown wide. As though suddenly realizing where his hands were, Steve pulled his hands out from where fingers had gone to slip under the waist band of Bucky’s jeans. Bucky mourned the loss, even while he removed his own hands from Steve’s hair.

“Well,” Steve managed after a moment.

“Well,” Bucky echoed, not faring much better.

“I enjoyed that probably a lot more than I should have,” Steve admitted after a moment. Bucky’s eyes did a quick down-up, catching sight of the erection that hadn’t faded in the least.

“Yeah?” he managed to say, trying to get his brain up and running again and willing his own erection to disappear. “Me…me too.”

Steve quirked a little smile at him in amusement, clearly having caught Bucky’s glance. “Well, now that we’ve made out and given each other mutual arousals, do you want to go on a real date with me?”

“Well, we do know at least that we’re compatible,” Bucky said with a little laugh, relieved that the awkwardness was fading. “Alright. Let me give you my number.”


	2. The Perfect Matchmaker

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And here's the rest of it! This chapter also explains the title of the fic, so there's that...;)

_6 Weeks Later_

 

“I am the perfect matchmaker,” Tony announced as he walked into his living room. Sam looked up from where he sat at the couch with his StarkPad in front of him. Seeing the look on Tony’s face that demanded he be paid attention to, he sighed to himself and turned off the tablet, setting it next to him.

“And why is that?” he said patiently, and let out a quiet _“oof!”_ when his husband plopped himself on his lap without warning, hands automatically going up to make sure Tony didn’t lose his balance and fall over. (It had happened before.)

“Bucky and Steve,” Tony announced smugly, as though this explained everything. And really, it did. Tony had been talking about those two getting together since he’d met them. Sam knew the whole story, but he knew Tony wanted to tell him again, so he remained patiently quiet, wondering if Tony would tell him all things he knew already or if there was a new development today.

With a pleased little sigh, Tony leaned his head on Sam’s shoulder and said, “They were making lovey eyes to each other again. And just think, if Steve hadn’t sprained his ankle running with you that day so I _finally_ got to meet him, and if I hadn’t had Bucky for the arm prototype, I never would’ve even _imagined_ them together! If I watched porn, it would be with those two, because they’re so ridiculously compatible.”

“Tones, I hope you didn’t tell _anyone_ that, especially them,” Sam said with slight alarm. “They’re you’re friends, and as much as you get away with if it’s blamed on your being an ‘eccentric genius’, that’s something that you _wouldn’t_ get away with.”

“Of course I didn’t – I’m not an _idiot_.” Tony huffed, sitting up and folding his arms, looking away and pouting slightly, though not moving from his position on Sam’s lap.

Allowing his smile to creep out, Sam poked Tony gently in the side. Tony jumped a bit, but didn’t look back at him again, so Sam let his hand creep under Tony’s shirt, running lightly over Tony’s ribs. Tony shuddered, trying to keep his laughter in, but as Sam grew more insistent, Tony finally laughed and turned his head, kissing Sam to distract him from his insistent tickling. It worked, though they were both smiling too much for it to be too much of a real kiss. They made a valiant attempt, though.

“Okay, sorry,” Sam finally said when they pulled back. “You’re a genius – sorry for forgetting. Bucky and Steve, then?”

“Steve showed up to Bucky’s maintenance meeting earlier with a dozen roses to ask him out on their Valentine’s date,” Tony said with a grin. “I knew it was going to happen, but it was still _awesome_ to see the fruits of my labor in progress.”

“Yes, I know how truly laborious it was,” Sam cut in long-sufferingly before Tony could ask. “New Year’s Eve was – what, Plan K?”

Tony sniffed dismissively. “No, it was Plan Q,” he said, as though this made it any better. “Both of them were just too dedicated to their respective boyfriends that they hardly even _noticed_ each other. Did you know that they didn’t even _introduce_ themselves until my party?”

“Yes,” Sam said definitively, but Tony went on like he hadn’t heard him.

“It is very good for them that they finally made out on New Year’s,” he said frankly. “Not the least of which because I only threw the crazy party because I needed the excuse to invite people I hardly knew or didn’t see all that often. I was ready to just shove them in a closet until they dropped trou.”

“Which probably _still_ wouldn’t have worked, because both of them are loyal and wouldn’t have cheated on _their_ boyfriends,” Sam said mildly, though he knew he wasn’t going to be paid any attention until Tony was finished with his side of the story.

“I just _knew_ that getting Rollins and Rumlow to the same party would be their downfall,” Tony said victoriously, pumping his fist up in excitement. “I saw their googly eyes to each other! And before you get all…”—he flapped his hand at Sam—“ _scoldy_ about my manipulation of the two douchebags, no one who didn’t already have cheating on their mind would have cheated. So it would have come eventually; I just… _sped it along_.”

Sam grabbed the hand that was still waving around expressively, not wanting to get hit in the face with it. “Alright, yes – you’re a perfect matchmaker. Even if it _did_ take you three months to get them to finally notice each other, it got there. Now, can you stop talking about another couple and make out with your _own_ man?”

Tony’s smile turned into a leer as he moved his legs so that he straddled Sam’s thighs instead. Sam’s hands went to Tony’s waist, holding him in place as much as he groped him.

“Why, you only had to ask, darling!” Tony murmured, moving forward and pressing their lips together. After several moments, he pulled back slightly.

“When we’re done though,” he panted, hair in adorable disarray after Sam’s hands had gotten to it, “You need to help me brainstorm. I want to see those two _married_ before the year is out.”

“Al _right_ ,” Sam groaned long-sufferingly, bringing Tony’s lips back to his. “For now though, just kiss me.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading!

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading - please let me know what you thought!


End file.
